


Gwaine

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Eoin Macken - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Merlin Fanart, Other, Pencil, Traditional Art, Traditional Media, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very quick pencil sketch of him. Quick since I find him the easiest of any of the Merlin cast to draw because his features are so distinct and they don’t look different in every picture (looking at YOU Colin).</p>
<p>It has been a long time since I’ve drawn him for so many reasons, but most of all I’ve been waiting for S3 Gwaine to reappear (not happening).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/36049359415/gwaine-from-merlin">On Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaine




End file.
